The Wrong Choices
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: TK gets a second chance at Happiness and this is a Tkari


The Wrong Choices 

TK Ishida a multimillionaire. Should he be the happiest man on earth? Maybe but he is more likely the most unhappiest man on earth. A young man visited him one night from the digital world. It was Gennai he died a long time ago but was reborn. He was checking on all the old digidestined. The first he was visiting was the youngest out of the first group of eight. The child of hope. 

"Hello TK do you remember me?" 

"Gennai is that you?"

"Sure is tell me how have you been doing?" 

"Great I guess."

"Tell me about what has happen the last twenty years"

"Well you can say I took the road less traveled." 

"Tell me." 

"I had a wonderful girlfriend and a wonderful friends and I wasted it on greed after I left collage." 

"How?" 

"Kari was my girlfriend and I wanted to start a new business in America. But she couldn't leave her work she was great at her job." 

"What did she do?" 

"She was a healer of people. She taught people how to walk, eat, and learn again after terrible accidents."

"She should be good at that she always knew what to do to motivate people in the digital world to keep going." 

"That's why she was perfect at that job."

"Yeah what did you do?"

"She went with me to the airport when I left for America. I left her forever and I left all my friends forever and I have forgotten happiness."

"Do you wish you could change it around?" 

"Almost every night and every day I wish but I don't think I will find her again." 

"Keeping hoping TK that you'll find her again and maybe you will." 

"It was nice talking to you Gennai again have you seen anybody else?" 

"Sorry TK you are the first one I've visited."

"That's okay see you later."

"Bye TK." Gennai left when he remembered that the digital world owed them at least one wish for saving the digital world so many times. He closed his and listened for TK wishing. He heard him clearly and made it so that he was together with Kari. TK went to sleep in his mansion but when he awoken he would be with Kari. 

The next morning

TK opened his eyes and tried stretching his arms. His arms where stopped by something actually someone. He got wide eyed to see there was a girl in his arms. One that seemed familiar. "Hey sweetie did you sleep well?"

"Uh yeah, Kari." He hoped he was right. Kari blinked at him. 

"You're weird." A little boy and girl came in the room. 

"Daddy, get up, get up up, up"

"Now Maria, don't annoy your dad." _I'm a daddy; wow I never thought I was._

"Duke and Maria get dressed."

"Yes, mom." TK stood up and looked out the window he was in a peaceful house in the mountains. 

"TK, how's the view?" 

"Uh, great where are we?"

"Don't you remember we live in the small town of Forkroad, Montana. We run a ranch with the help of Davis and Yolei who live not to far away. Your brother also was wondering if you felt better."

"Uh yeah, why?" 

"You where hit by a heavy branch two days ago. Are you sure you are okay you where knocked out for almost two days?" An orange flying thing flew in the room. 

"TK, do you feel better?" 

"Yeah Patamon, why?" 

"You where sleeping for a very long time longer than the time Kari was knocked out in Machinedramon's city." 

"I'm alright I think did I got amnesia?"

"Probably, but you should rest and watch over the kids today." 

"Alright Kari, you be careful getting to work." TK walked down the stairs to where the kids where. 

"Hi daddy, are you staying home today?" 

"Yeah, your mother said I should." 

"Yeah, can you play in the snow with us." 

"Sure well make a day of it."

"Sally, where are you?" 

"I'm right here silly. You don't need to shout." 

"Are you over that cold?" 

"Yes, I feel much better." 

"Great let's play in the snow." Gatomon jumped in front of the door before they made their way out. 

"Where do you two think you are going with out your coats?"

"Well get them." 

"Good we don't need anyone else sick." 

"Hi Gatomon, is Salamon your kid?" 

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"Sorry Kari said I might have a case of amnesia."

"Oh yeah, well me and Patamon had a baby about the same time you had Duke five years ago." 

"Wow Patamon's a daddy too." 

"Yep, a proud one too." 

"That's cool I'm sorry I couldn't remember." 

"That's okay you were hit in the head pretty hard."

"Salamon lets go." They ran down the stairs together outside. Duke slowly walked down the stairs. He calmly passed his father looking rather sad going to the living room by the fireplace. He couldn't play outside because of his condition. He played with the pet dog. 

"Gatomon what's wrong with Duke?" 

"He can't play outside he has Leukemia and his immune system is already weak so he can't go outside or he might die if he gets sick." She whispered to not hurt the little guy's feelings. TK walked behind Duke and picked him up. 

"Hi Duke why the long face?" 

"I don't feel good since mommy gave me a shot this morning of my medicine." 

"Hey don't have a long face I'll show you something really neat." 

"What?" 

"Patamon come here." 

"Yeah, TK." 

"Lets show Duke your other forms."

"Really do you mean it TK?" Patamon was coming back to Angemon again. Patamon Digivolved into Angemon in the living room since it had a high ceiling. 

"Hello, TK." 

"It's nice to see you again Angemon." 

"Hello Duke child of TK's." 

"It's an angel." 

"Yes, his one of the forms of Patamon my partner in the digital world." 

"Mommy told me stories about the digital world."

"She should we had great adventures with our friends there. Like Uncle Tai, Sora, Joe, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Wallace, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Michael and Cody." 

"Who that must have been some team work."

"Sure it was fun but often dangerous." Angemon glowed and used his strength to digivolve again. There stood the tall angel in front of the little child. Duke ran behind TK's leg scared of the huge Digimon. 

"Don't worry Duke he won't hurt you." Magnaangemon bent down and picked TK and Duke up in his strong arms. 

"I was about your age when I first met him. He saved Karin and me from a big fall. He I was fighting a horrible Digimon named Piedmon. I thing you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley way." Magnaangemon smiled as he remembered single handly beating Piedmon. 

"Did you win?" 

"Yes we won with ease since we had so many friends backing us up after they where changed out of key chains."

"He changed them into key chains?" 

"Yes, it was Kari, Patamon and me where the only ones left." 

"And you stopped him?" 

"Yes we did and the gate of destiny stopped him dead center." "Wow you had an interesting life daddy." 

"Sure I did." Magnaangemon used a magna antidote on the small child. 

"Magnaangemon what did you do?" 

"I got rid of all the cancer." TK took Duke to the doctor later that day. Kari was working in the hospital that day and spotted TK and Duke. 

"TK what are you doing here?" 

"Just getting Duke a check up on something." 

"Why is he sick or something?" 

"No its okay Kari trust me." 

"Okay what are you doing though?" 

"He is getting a blood test for the cancer." The doctor came out of the room. 

"TK he has the fastest recovery time I have seen in years. It has just all disappeared." Kari hugged TK happy that their boy wasn't sick anymore. TK got home with Kari and Duke in their jeep. Gatomon was watching Salamon and Maria play outside. 

"Patamon he is cured!" 

"That's great TK." Duke went outside to play in the snow. He hadn't played in it yet all winter. TK went outside and surprised picked him up and spun him in the air. 

"How does it feel Duke?" 

"Great but can you stop spinning me." 

"Oh sorry." He played with his five-year-old boy in the snow never wanting to go back to his old life loving this one. Duke went to play with Maria and Salamon. TK went into the forest a little by a lake. Gennai was waiting for him. Knowing that he was going to go this way. 

"Hello TK." 

"Hello Gennai."

"Has your wish come true?" " Yes, thank you Gennai for giving me a second chance at happiness." 

"You are welcome make sure you take care now. Make sure you treat your children and Kari right. Your friends are all doing well. They come over often so you'll see them soon and their children as well." 

"Thank you Gennai for giving me Heaven." 

"TK you deserve happiness you saved my world and it's creatures uncountable times and made many friends in it."

"I'll save it again if I have to for giving me this happiness." 

"Bye TK have a wonderful life." 


End file.
